I'll be home for Christmas
by BarkingMad98
Summary: Everyone in Atlantis knew Hercules was the drunkard, and no one so well as Pythagoras. So when one evening in winter Jason started downing the ale by the flagon, his friends were concerned to say the least. Or, the one where Jason feels homesick, Christmas is coming, and Pythagoras has a heart to heart chat.


I'll be home for Christmas

Everyone in Atlantis knew Hercules was the drunkard, and no one so well as Pythagoras. So when one evening in winter Jason started downing the ale by the flagon, his friends were concerned to say the least.

"Y'would bring a tree home an av it up and you'd put shiny things on it soo 'is all pretty, an' there'd be food and stuff. An' y'would put presents uuunder the tree" Jason slurred.  
"A tree?"  
"A tree"  
"An actual tree?"  
"Yup"  
"As if in like a, tall vertical log, grows leaves, and has bark, kind of tree?"  
"Thas the one"

"Okay… but why would you want it in the house. Can't you just look out your window and… admire from a distance?"  
Jason wobbled where he sat on the rickety bench, "Naaww is'a chrizmas traaditiiooon, you have to av the tree in the 'ouse otherwise" He paused mid-sentence to hiccup loudly, "it aint chrizmas"  
Pythagoras and Hercules exchanged confused glances. "Crizmas?"  
Jason paused, sitting back with a frown. Then he smacked his lips and mumbled, "I miss toofpaste…"

"Okay, I think you have had quite enough ale this evening" Pythagoras murmured, before pulling the jug from Jason's reluctant grip… and smacking Hercules hand away when he reached for it. The blond looked over at Jason and sighed. He was staring off into space, looking deep in thought. That's when he noticed a tear dripping down his cheek and on the hard wooden table. A deep aching feeling swelled up inside Pythagoras, seeing Jason looking so… lost and vulnerable. He placed a hand gently on his shoulder. "Listen, whatever is troubling you, it won't seem so bad in the morning. You'll see, get some sleep." He pulled an arm over his shoulder and hauled Jason over to the bed, dropping him unceremoniously onto the pile of blankets with a sigh. Jason hiccupped again and laughed, "Hercules could be Santa; Big, jolly, (well most of the time). Besides, he always did want a beard after all!…"

Pythagoras sighed, watching him curl up on himself and mumble something about 'Colgate'. _Must be a god from where he is from or something… _Pythagoras mused.

He pulled the covers up over his friend. He looked so small in sleep, the creases along his brow smoothing out; relaxed, at peace. It was an unusually cool winter for Atlantis, the wind blowing in from the north over the sea and whipping up the waves. Pythagoras smiled fondly at Jason, and pulled the blankets up a little further, keeping him warm.

He watched Jason until his breathing slowed under the lull of sleep, before turning to make his own way to bed.

"Stay, please"

The quiet words made him jump, and he turned back to the 'not-actually-quite-asleep-Jason'.

"Um… of course"

Jason's brown eyes were open, and followed the mathematician around the room as he shuffled back in and sat on the edge of the small bed. There was a long silence before anyone said anything.

"What's going on with you, Jason?"

The man in question suddenly found an interest in a lose thread and began scrutinising it intensely.

When it seemed like he didn't intend to say anything, Pythagoras placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "In my experience…" He swallowed hard before continuing, "It's better to talk about things that trouble you. Trust me, it does no good to carry these troubles in your heart for years, eventually it weighs you down. I mean, I may not understand exactly what you'll say, all those weird wonderful words from your world, but whatever it is… Let me help lift the burden, my friend."

Jason lifted his head and met the steady blue gaze, and felt some strength return to him. He took a deep breath and spoke. "In the winter iss cold. Bu' a nice kinda cold. The wind nips at ya nose and the frost freezes patterns on yuur window, and when ya breathe out iss like you're a dragon" Jason chuckled, but then his face turned serious again. "But inside its warm and your family's arguing over what to watch on the telly and the fire is bright and burning in the hearth… but despite all that, I suppose I never did feel right, like I didn't fit in." He blinked back tears, "like I was an odd piece to a perfect puzzle"

Pythagoras shifted on the bed, now sitting shoulder to shoulder with Jason.

"That's okay. Just means you need to find where you belong. I know how you feel too, I mean, everyone thinks I'm a freak. I've got Hercules of course, but I'm quite sure they think I'm insane"

"You're not insane, you are a genius! You will be remembered for many centuries to come for your brilliance, I can tell you that with absolute certainty. Y'know what, I… I think…" Jason smiled, "I think finally I have, found a place I fit in, I mean. And you've got me y'know? I'm not going anywhere". He rubbed a hand over his face wearily, "I'm sorry, I-"

"No need to apologise", Pythagoras whispered, "That's what friends are for"

"You're a good friend, Pythagoras"

"Is there the smallest possibility that…" The blond man shifted awkwardly, "that we could be more than that"

Jason looked up, raising an eyebrow.

"I mean," Pythagoras mumbled, "I don't know the customs of your home, if two men can um, seek each other's company, if you wanted to of course, and oh gods you love Ariadne, you know I'm sorry I asked, um ah is it hot in here-"…. He was interrupted as a pair of lips met his.

"Did that answer your question?" Jason grinned.

"Gods yes"

* * *

THE REST OF THAT NIGHT HAS BEEN CENSORED BY THE GODS THEMSELVES

* * *

The shutters banged gently against the wall as a cool morning breeze drifted in. Groaning at the noise that woke him, Jason buried his face further into Pythagoras chest. Half asleep he breathed in the smell of pencil shavings, wood and cooking herbs. A particularly loud snore from Hercules' room made him sit up with a groan, which in turn stirred the sleeping man next to him. Jason smiled fondly, looking at Pythagoras curled up on his side smothered in blankets, like a nesting squirrel. The sunlight shone through the open shutters and onto the blonde's curly hair, silhouetting it with a soft gold light. _Like a halo_ Jason thought. Another snore from next door practically shook the roof, and forced Pythagoras to open bleary blue eyes.

Jason chuckled, "Morning"

"Morning" Pythagoras yawned, rubbing the sleep from his face with a rough hand.

Comfort blossomed in their chests, strange and wonderful it bloomed. However a hangover was rearing its ugly head and Jason winced as his gave a defiant throb, trying to ruin the mood. Jason ignored it. Whatever was to come, whether it be a headache or the wrath of the Gods, he wasn't going to face it alone.

Pythagoras broke the silence. "How about we go find a tree and um, put shiny stuff on it?"

Jason chuckled, placing a soft kiss on the man's forehead. "You have done more than enough." A companiable silence fell between then, and was only broken a few minutes later by Pythagoras.

"What do you miss the most? Apart from um, 'toofpaste' Did I get that right?"

Jason smiled, resting his head on Pythagoras's shoulder and humming in thought. "There are a lot of things that I miss, Mr. Triangle man. I miss my ipod, the kettle, and the internet. I miss eating popcorn in front of the tv and late night strolls through the city. And I would kill for a burger right now. But you know what I don't miss, not anymore anyway; Home."

Pythagoras frowned, "Of all the things to miss…how can't you miss home?

Jason smiled sleepily, turning his head to look up at the concerned kind face. "Because I am home."

The two looked at each other; the lost boy and the lonely genius. And they laughed, and the birds outside sang to welcome the dawn.


End file.
